Ahmad al-Hassan (grumblyarcher)
IN STORAGE thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Lore Warden/Martial Master) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Northern Isle, Old Landellian, Jira'shae, Draconic, Elven Deity: None specific First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (1) (Fighter) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Student of Warprc) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Student of War (0) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bastard Sword: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (Skill Ranks) Focused Study: Skill Focus as bonus feats at 1st, 8th, and 16th level Skilled: Bonus skill rank at each level Class Features Fighter (Lore Warden/Martial Master): Armor/Weapons (LW): Simple and martial weapons, light armor, no shields Scholastic (LW): +2 Skill ranks per level, only spent on intelligence based skills, all intelligence based skills are class skills. Bonus Feats: Bonus combat feats as 1st level and every even level with the exception of 2nd. Student of War (Planned Prestige Class) Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Skill Focus, Knowledge Planes (Racial): +3 to Knowledge (Planes), increases to +6 with 10 ranks Power Attack (1st Level): Before making an attack choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attacks and combat maneuver checks for +2 bonus on all melee damage. Bonus to damage is increased by half if using a weapon in two hands or primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage. Bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if attacking with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Effects last until next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Dodge (Fighter 1): +1 dodge bonus to AC. Traits Clever Wordplay (Social): Choose one Charisma-based skill. You attempt checks with that skill using your Intelligence modifier instead of your Charisma modifier (Diplomacy). Auspicious Tattoo (Race): +1 trait bonus to Will saving throws Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (4) + INT (3)/Level; FC (1), Misc (1) (Fighter) 10 = (6) + INT (3)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1) (Student of War) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 4 1 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Skill focus) Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 7 1 3 3 +0 Perception 4 1 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment quipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- - lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Bastard Sword 35 gp 6 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Backpack gp lb Fighter's Kit 9 gp 29 lb -Bedroll 0 gp 0 lb -Belt Pouch 0 gp 0 lb -Flint and Steel 0 gp 0 lb -Iron Pot 0 gp 0 lb -Mess Kit 0 gp 0 lb -Rope 0 gp 0 lb -Soap 0 gp 0 lb -Torches (10) 0 gp 0 lb -Rations (5 days) 0 gp 0 lb -Water Skin 0 gp 0 lb Scrivener's Kit 2 gp 1 lb = Totals: 146.00 gp 61 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 2 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 15 CP: 50 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -146 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'9" Weight: 170 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: Dusky Appearance: Handsome enough, his sharp features and prominent nose give him a rather hawkish look. His hair and beard are carefully groomed to an exacting standard and he does affect a pair of prince nez glasses. Whether or not he actually needs the compensation is unknown. Physically, he is a fine specimen, well muscled but far from a hulking mass of masculinity. His choice in garments belies his physical strength and skill at arms. He dresses well, his choice in garments reflecting a youth of relative wealth and comfort. He favors flowing garments that look more suited to the desert climates of his ancestor's homelands as opposed to the chillier climes his family now occupies. They have, of course, been cunningly tailored to suit the cold as well as the heat. Demeanor: Unfailingly polite, Ahmad is a truly kind and curious sort. Violence is rarely his first recourse and unless given no options, usually tries to talk first. He is incredibly intelligent and curious. A burgeoning polymath, he has at least passing knowledge of numerous subjects and has spent considerable time in Illi Esse's various libraries. He is relatively familiar with the whole of E'n, as he has devoured every scrap of information he can find on the wider world. He loves the acquisition of all forms of knowledge and believes strongly in the ideal of education and freely sharing knowledge. Background Ahmad al-Hassan ibn Saeed ibn Shaya ibn Delkash bint Rahim-Nasir ibn Malakeh al-Maliheh comes from an extensive and storied family. Merchants, explorers, heroes, those born with the blood of Malakeh al-Maliheh in their veins can expect adventure to find them at any given turn. The Mercenary Queen certainly had her fair share of inheritors once she retired to the strange isle of Illi Esse. A few generations later and her descendants are one of the most prominent human clans and merchant houses on the isle. Ahmad is something of an odd one, even for a life-long resident of Ille Esse. He rejected the easy life as part of his family's merchant house, considering himself to not nearly be mercenary enough to wring every coin he could from his fellows. He instead decided to pursue knowledge in all forms, slaking his insatiable curiosity where ever he could. It was a wonderful distraction if less glamorous than a life in Ille Esse's high society. Then came the duel that changed everything. Ahmad's pursuit of matters martial, had always been more of a hobby than anything but when a disagreement between an acquaintance of his and the current wunderkind of the academy turned quite bitter, Ahmad had to step in and try to settle things. One thing led to another and Ahmad found himself standing over the body of one of his fellows with a bloody blade in hand. The duel had been officiated and legal but the slain party had friends in high places among the cognoscenti and Ahmad rapidly found himself shunned by those he had thought to be friends. Deciding to seek knowledge elsewhere, Ahmad used what connections he had maintained to turn to the rest of E'n. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10 March 2015) (Scott Dewar, Esq.) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1